nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
NationStates World Regions Wiki
=Welcome to NationStates World Region Wiki = Welcome to NationStates World Regions Wiki, an in-depth and thorough encyclopedia for all information pertaining to the NationStates World Regions Gaming Community. The Nationstates World Regions (NWR) is a group of regions from the Nationstates game:, African Continent, American Continent (both North and South together), Asian Continent (including Australia), European Continent, and Middle East. This group of regions functions as a world setting and is known for its isolation from the rest of the Nationstates community. It contains some of the world's biggest nations, such as Catholic Europe, Nag Ehgoeg, and Paradise. History The Nationstates World Regions gaming community began on the web-based game of Nationstates, a game created by Max Berry. Originally, the community was confined to the single region of the Middle East, which is a very large region today. It was founded in 2002 by the nation of Paradise and for a little while after its founding it still interacted with the rest of the world and roleplayed on the Nationstates forum. The Middle East even had a brief war with another region on nationstates known as The Middle East, which they won. However, as the community grew it was desired by the Middle East region community to have their own off-site forum, instead of relying on Nationstates' man forums as only a few of their members had any real presence there (Notably the nation of Catholic Europe at one time held the top post count on the original nationstates forum and remained within the top 100 for years). So the community created an off-site forum for the community sometime before nationstates made the switch to Jolt. The first and original forum used (which was only a temporary board and lasted only a year) was a success but was deleted by Nah Ehgoeg in favor of a board created by Paradise at the location where it still exists today: Nationstate World Region Forums The move to an off-site forum was primarily because members of the Middle East wanted to separate themselves from the Middle East and create a community all their own. Also Nationstates switch to a Jolt forum create a different atmosphere in the Nationstate forums that discouraged previously active users from using them. Today, the it is rare for any member of the NWR to keep up with the nationstates' official forums. Furthermore, in character comments made on a regional board on the nationstates website is considered non-cannon or unofficial as the community only recognizes posts made on their own off-site forum. This has lead to many regional boards on nationstates to become places that are mostly dominated by out of character chat between players. Following the creation of the off-site forum, it was recognized by the community that the forums allowed for better communication between players. In 2004, a Middle East community member named Patrua (Whose country was also known by the same name) suggested the creation of a second region, to be connect to the community via their off-site forums. It was agreed and the region of the African Continent (Whose northeastern most geographic territory, Egypt all the way down the coast to Somalia, was already represented on the Middle East Map) was created. A year later, in early 2005 the community member of Wadj suggested the creation of the European Continent. By 2006 the Asian Continent, a suggestion from the commmunity member known as Scythirus was also created. While both regions were created by members of the growing community, there was some controversy over their creations as some members in the community worried that activity would be stretch too thin if they continued to create multiple regions. However, with the addition of new regions the community began attracting new members, players of nationstates that were more interested in regions such as Europe and Asia over Africa or the Middle East. Eventually, the idea of creating a "world" based around all the regions became popular and the Nationstates World Regions community was born. The last and final addition to this community came in 2006, with the creation of the American Continent by Paradise. Today the community remains a strong, if albeit, small community of dedicated roleplaying members. Its regions on the nationstates website have a combined population of upwards to 150 nations (this total fluctuates regularly), with the original region of the Middle East remaining the most populated of all the regions with upwards to 100 nations at any given time. However, while the regions on nationstates remain fairly popular and populated, the actually NWR community remains small. The total population of nation's represented on the official maps is around 100 nations and of these nations, several are all control by single players. African Continent Category:European Continent Category:American Continent Category:Midde East Category:African Continent Category:Asian Continent